Tahnnakai Temple (mission)
thumb|250px|right|Quest map Objectives Stop the Spirit Binder from consuming Vizu. * You have freed X souls out of 8. * Togo must survive. * Mhenlo must survive. Rewards Normal Mode Hard Mode Walkthrough Players start with 10 minutes to free Vizu from the Spirit Binder, and gain 4 additional minutes for each soul freed. This mission is comprised of a chain of rooms, each containing a Bound Hero boss, a number of Afflicted, and usually a few Temple Guardians. To proceed to the next room, the bound hero must be defeated, releasing the hero who will unlock the gate to the next room. Usually, the boss is not grouped with the surrounding afflicted, allowing the afflicted to be dispatched without encountering the boss. Likewise, Temple Guardians often are able to be pulled without drawing the attention of nearby afflicted. Thus, proper pulling techniques will increase the chance of survival. Beware of the Temple Guardians AoE attacks, as they can be devastating when stacked. Finally, with a boss in every room, Resurrection Signets are recharged often. Bound Kitah (Room 1) Pairs of Temple Guardians guard each door and can be pulled without aggro to nearby afflicted. A mix of afflicted monks, ritualists, and rangers reside in the center along with the mesmer hero, Kitah. It helps to kill casters first to keep them from resurrecting and healing their allies. Bound Naku (Room 2) This room has three pathways. The center contains the necromancer hero, Naku, along with Temple Guardians while the other two contain afflicted. Each group can be pulled separately, but it can be tricky to keep from coming into aggro range of others. The afflicted on the right fork may be ignored altogether if not aggroed. Bound Teinai (Room 3) Walkways surround a pitted courtyard in this room. In the pit, a group of mainly necromancer and warrior afflicted are led by the elementalist hero, Teinai. All of the afflicted save a single monk are grouped together, so it is very difficult to separate them. It is best to pull back, keeping Teinai far out of aggro range while keeping from being pincered between the oncoming afflicted. When facing Teinai, be very careful, as Sliver Armor may kill anyone nearby in seconds. Bound Karei (Room 4) Temple Guardians stand between the gates and a raised platform populated by afflicted and the monk hero, Karei. The four Temple Guardians on the floor may be pulled in pairs apart from the rest of the enemies and thus can be easily defeated. When taking on the platform group, it is advisable to eliminate the remaining two Temple Guardians first before finishing off the afflicted. In spite of being a monk, Karei falls quite easily under pressure. Another way to do this room is to go down the stairs, keep to the right and stand near the next door, since luring from there will save you from having to kill the whole mob. Lure the first 2 Guardians, then the Afflicted Ranger and Necro, once they are dead you should be able to lure Karei alone with a longbow or flatbow. Bound Jaizhanju (Room 5) Afflicted warriors, monks, and elementalists guard the warrior hero, Jaizhanju, in this room. If pulled, the afflicted warriors will often be out of range of the monks towards the back. The main danger is the group of three afflicted elementalists that can cause heavy amounts of damage if their fire is concentrated. There are two exits to this room, both guarded by a small group of afflicted. It is advised to kill both groups before moving on; otherwise, the untouched group will run into the next room, making the following fight much more difficult. Bound Zojun (Room 6) In the sixth room, four Temple Guardians stand between the gates and a raised platform on which afflicted and the ranger hero, Zojun, resides. It is advised to walk in until just outside of the aggro range of the Temple Guardians. The afflicted will now start patrolling. Back off a little bit and kill the patrols when they get to you before you start engaging the Temple Guardians. Bound Kaolai (Room 7) Oriented similarly to the fifth room, the danger of this room lies in the patrol of Afflicted Elementalists marching around the ritualist hero, Kaolai. They will often spike the same target; a high armored warrior or ranger (as it is elemental damage) should attempt to draw their initial volley of spells. A pair of Temple Guardians and another elementalist guard the exit gate and are easily aggroed during the battle. The elementalist may be pulled quite easily, but the Temple Guardians are sometimes more difficult. Also keep in mind that Kaolai casts the Restoration spirit, acting as an AoE resurrect if the afflicted are not pulled away from it. Bound Vizu (Room 8) The final room is a circular rim connected to a central island by four bridges. Each path is guarded by a pair of Temple Guardians, and afflicted rangers patrol both clockwise and counter-clockwise around the rim. In the center, a sizable group of afflicted led by the assassin hero, Vizu, await. To finish the mission, all afflicted on the central island and Vizu must be defeated. The Temple Guardians and surrounding afflicted may be left alone. It is best to clear a bridge to the center then pull the afflicted to the bridge, thus grouping them for AoE attacks and allowing warriors to body block. Should assassins wish to capture Vizu's elite, she needs to be defeated before the last afflicted is killed. Tips for Masters *As with any mission with a large number of Afflicted, corpses abound, so bringing along a Minion Master can help immensely. Just be aware that the minions may inadvertantly aggro unwanted groups. *A ranger's Edge of Extinction spirit can help to quickly mow down the Afflicted. A couple of deaths is usually enough to get a chain reaction going. Be aware, however, that use of this spirit can prove counter-productive if there is a minion master in the same group. *Consider bringing a warrior with the "Charge!" elite skill to help the party move quickly between rooms. *It is advisable to have elementalists with AoE spells, as well as tanks and minions to body block the afflicted so that the elementalists can cast their spells. *It is advisable that you have a time remaining of 19:30 at the time that you leave the room with the ritualist. However, this can vary, based on your speed in the completion of the final room. Creatures NPCs * 20 Master Togo * 20 Brother Mhenlo *20 Kitah *20 Naku *20 Teinai *20 Karei *20 Jaizhanju *20 Zojun *20 Kaolai *20 Vizu Monsters *Afflicted: ** 20 Afflicted Warrior ** 20 Afflicted Ranger ** 20 Afflicted Monk ** 20 Afflicted Necromancer ** 20 Afflicted Mesmer ** 20 Afflicted Elementalist ** 20 Afflicted Ritualist *Stone Guardians: ** 20 Temple Guardian Bosses (Elite Skill Captures) * 24 Bound Kitah → (Arcane Languor) * 24 Bound Naku → (Wail of Doom) * 24 Bound Teinai → (Star Burst) * 24 Bound Karei → (Spell Breaker) * 24 Bound Jaizhanju → (Auspicious Parry) * 24 Bound Zojun → (Famine) * 24 Bound Kaolai → (Defiant Was Xinrae) * 24 Bound Vizu → (Shroud of Silence) Dialogues Brother Mhenlo: This is a part of Cantha that I wish I had explored more of while I was here in my early years. Master Togo: Come, let us find Vizu. There is no time to waste! Master Togo: We do not have much time before Vizu is bound. Perhaps if we free the other spirits, they can lend their strength to Vizu. Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Zin Ku Corridor *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: A Meeting With the Emperor Notes *Temple Guardians (usually on the perimeter of each area) don't drop corpses, so don't rely on them for Death Magic spells. And they are not fleshy creatures. *Oddly, none of the bound spirits use the skills named after them. For example, Zojun doesn't use Zojun's Haste, nor does Teinai use Teinai's Crystals or Teinai's Wind. Category:Factions_missions